Afterward
by fanviki
Summary: continuation for the Human Shield, i just didn't like how they ended it


After the stupid debriefing thing she couldn't help it, she was pissed off.  
She didn't know what she wanted to do. She was so mad at Luka and Clemente.  
What, did they think it was a game? The little girl died, because those two  
couldn't get it together, and possibly because she had chosen to follow the  
wrong attending.

She just couldn't get his words out of her head "I'm the attending now." He  
said. And after that he basically ignored her for the rest of the time they  
were working on her. He looked hurt that she hadn't followed his orders and  
chosen to follow Clemente's. Like he was jealous or something, but that  
would be crazy. What could he possibly have to be jealous of?

She got onto the El, and when she approached Luka's stop, without even  
thinking she walked out. She had no idea what she was going to say when she  
saw him. All she knew is that she was pissed and just needed to vent at him.

Abby walked over to his door, knocking a few times. She figured she wasn't   
home and sighing went to the elevator. When the door opened behind her, she  
saw him come out. He looked work out and tired.

"Hey." he said looking at her, obviously surprised to see her.

"Hey."

"Wanna come in." He asked, gesturing toward his apartment. She gave a quick  
nod. She walked into his apartment. Luka closed the door behind her following  
her in.

"You didn't go to that debriefing." Abby started, knowing she had to say   
something. She got all the way here, she couldn't just be silent.

"Did you?" He asked, surprised when she answered yes.

"Yeah, it was just me, Eve and Clemete." She said, stopping in front of his  
coffee table turning back to him.

"Are you hungry? I got some pizza, I can warm it up if you..."

"No, I'm not hungry." She said, interrupting him.

"Ok." He said, nodding, looking down. "Mad about something?" 

"What do you think?" She said, looking at him, not with a happy face.

"Yes." He said, she looked at him waiting for him to go on. Say something,  
anything. "Look I didn't need to go to that debriefing."

"Yeah, I don't care about that." Now she was getting even more mad. She   
dropped her bag on the table. How could he think she cared about that? How  
could he not get it?

"What are you talking about?" he asked her absolutely lost.

"I'm talking about you and Clemente. You wanna get into a piecing match with  
him, that's fine. Just leave me out of it."

"He was wrong." Luka said, trying to get her to see his point.

Abby shook her head, still annoyed How could he think this was more  
important. "Yeah, and that's the most important thing, isn't it? He was wrong  
and you were right. And while you were arguing about it, that little girl died  
today." She said looking at him. He had never seen her like this. Caring   
towards patients, of course, that's just Abby. But she was really upset by  
this. "As if she hadn't suffered enough."

Luke looked at her, letting her continue. "G-d, she was 10 yrs old Luka. And  
he had her for months, and I just can't stop thinking about it." her voice  
started breaking. He takes a step closer to her. "And I can't stop thinking  
about how afraid she must have been. And I can't stop thinking about why we  
couldn't save her. I just..."

He walked over to her and cups her face in his hands. She breathed softly  
looking up at him, as he leaned down. They both closed their eyes as his lips  
met hers. At first it was soft, but then he leaned in again deepening the   
kiss. As he pulled back he brushed his lips against her, both opening their  
eyes slowly.

Luka looked down, a little ashamed with his actions. Then when he looked back  
at Abby, she was just looking up at him. He started moving his hands away  
from her face, but she was faster. Abby leaned up and kissed him. She put her  
hands softly on his cheeks, rubbing her thumbs over them.

He didn't miss a beat and kissed her back right away. His tongue brushed  
against her lips and she opened her mouth letting him in. That was enough of  
a yes for him. Luka moved his hands from her neck down to her shoulders to  
take her jacket off. She didn't protest, just removed her hands from his face   
long enough for him to do it.

Abby then moved her hands to the back of his neck, playing with the little  
hairs at the nape of his neck. Luka started moving his kissed to her cheek,   
ten her ear, and down her neck. Abby moved her head to the side to give him  
better access.

He pulled away from her slowly, looking down at her. He started smiling  
softly, and she couldn't help but do the same. She chuckled a little and  
leaned her head down, not looking at him.

Luka moved his hands to her waist, and picked her up. Abby gasped from  
surprise, but quickly responded by moving her feet around his waist. He  
started walking towards the stairs. Her head was on his shoulder as he  
carried her up the stairs.

She started thinking about whether they should really be doing this, but when  
they reached his bedroom, and he looked her in the eyes, she knew the answer.  
She was tired of contemplating, tired of over thinking, overanalyzing. She  
leaned down to kiss him now.

Not moving too slowly, not thinking about every action. Just feeling. Luka  
wanted to move her toward the bed, but that seemed too far, so he settled for  
the wall. He leaned her up against it, not breaking their kiss.

Abby began to kiss his neck, moving as far as his shirt would let her. Then  
a thought occurred to her, and she started unbuttoning it, moving her lips  
down with her hands. She pulled back from him, looking him in the eyes as he   
moved his hands down to the waistband and pulling her shirt over her head,  
revealing a black bra.

"Maybe we should move to the bed." Luka whispered, seeing Abby nod at this,  
he took a few steps back, not realizing the bed was so close, he stumbled on  
the mattress, falling on it, landing with Abby on top of him. They both  
laughed as Abby removed his shirt, kissing down his chest, as he leaned back  
on the bed, his hands moving all over Abby's body, down her back, his hands  
moving slightly under the band of her bra.

Luka moved his hand to her face now, bringing her back up to him. "Are you  
sure about this?" He asked in a whisper, hoping she wouldn't say no. Abby  
gave him a sweet smile, as she leaned down and kissed him. That was her answer.


End file.
